Disco for life!
by Dynetyven
Summary: This is an AU where things are not always what they appear. There will be several chapters and several different characters.It's all Crack so enjoy and please review.


**A/N:** This is an AU where all isn't as it appears.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Supernatural or the weather girl's song It's raining men, neither do I claim to own the dance moves or disco in general.

It was late one night, Dean came in all covered in mud, and in his hand was a shovel, he looked like he was angry, however he just entered the mansion, and sat down at the computer, while Sam was eating a burger, only god knew what number it was today. Sam looked at Dean as he just nodded to him.

"How was the dig, sorry I didn't come, I just got hungry and time ran away from me."

"I noticed Sam, so guess what, here I was digging the grave I swear the dead at getting bigger and bigger."

"I blame the fast food chains. Their burger are to die for."

"Be careful what you wish for Sam."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No Sam, I am just tired, that is all."

"So have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"The weather man in the TV said it would be raining men tonight, half past ten I think."

"You are kidding me Sam, men?"

"I know scary eh?"

Dean looked weird, however Sam could not put the finger on what. So he just let it slide, as he ate another burger. Dean went to the computer to see where this weird phenomenon would happen, seeing there had been raining fish this one time they had been in Europe, some weird country called Denmark, however the hotties had been above the normal standard.

"What time is it Sam?"

"Almost nine, why Dean?"

"Oh nothing Sam."

Again the strange face was on Dean, however Sam had started on the pies, so it would have to wait for the next day to find out what was up with Dean. Dean left the house in rubber boots and a raincoat and an umbrella. He had the shovel with him once more, so Sam assumed that Dean wanted to finish another grave tonight, which suited him fine, as he would have to do less the next day.

Dean walked across the street, he almost ran, as his yellow raincoat came with a yellow hat on too. He was at the cemetery at the stroke of 9.30 pm. He looked up as he ran to the mausoleum. He unlocked the door, as he let the shovel stand outside, he hit the switch as there was no light on, when he came there, all of a sudden there was light everywhere, he walked inside and walked up to the marble plate where it said This is the final resting place for Richard Thor. Dean pressed at the O and the plate moved and out came a stereo. It wasn't that uncommon for grieving ones to leave their beloved dead ones a tune of their favorite music.

As he hit the play button, the music echoed out of the mausoleum, he looked outside it was dark, the moon was hidden by the clouds, and there was a storm brewing up. He could only watch and start on his dark intentions. Sam had been right in one thing, there was something up with Dean, however seeing Sam had the munchies all the time, Dean got a lot of time to himself. A lot!

He looked outside it was almost time, as he smiled and rubbed his hand to keep them warm. He grabbed his shovel, and walked outside and a few graves down, there was still a little light in the graveyard from the mausoleum. Dean had left his umbrella in the mausoleum, and even his yellow rain hat. He could feel the humidity raise, and he smiled, as he grabbed his shovel. He was ready for the rain, the real question was if the rain was ready for him.

Dean held the shovel as if it was a bat and the first man to fall down in front of him got knocked out with the shovel, so did the next few ones. After he had clocked down 10 random guys, he grabbed one of them and pulled him over his shoulder, he dragged the shovel with him, as it kept on raining men. However somehow Dean managed to avoid to get hit by one of them. He made the trip nine more times, and when he got to the mausoleum the first couple were waking up.

Dean looked at them, the look in his eyes told the story, he walked over to the doors, and locked them, as he grabbed his key chain and pressed a button on it. Down from the ceiling came a disco ball. Dean nodded to the first one, he got up and Dean grabbed his raincoat and ripped it of, underneath he was wearing tight close with a lot of bling bling, and he had the biggest afro, when he shook his head, and his shoes where about six inches tall, and had a goldfish in each of them.

"Waky waky, lets all just wake up, this is how this is going down. You sonsofbitches think, you can sneak up on anyone, and pretend this is normal, no that doesn't go down with me and my. So this is the rule, if you wanna survive the night, you have to do a dance-off. Only way to get out of this place, is to dance with me, and win. Oh yeah my chubby friend there," Dean pointed at an skeleton that sat in a soft chair and smoked a cigar as he had his bowler on. "He is the judge, there is no favorites here, he is fair, as I accidentally put him in his current state."

The skeleton flipped Dean the bird and continued to smoke on his cigar.

The first of the awoken men looked at Dean, as he got up, he brushed his coat and looked at Dean, as he couldn't really figure out what was going on, so he just let Dean lead the way. He started out to the song of raining men, with the California hustle and went over to the disco robot. The men started to clap and gather a circle around the stranger and Dean. The stranger flipped up his collar, on his coat and wriggles his hips, to the bucket full pocket move, before he went over the wild west move, it was a one, two, three, four, five and six guns of sexy.

Dean looked impressed, as he continues with the truck stop, before he made the hand over hand grabbing the invisible line, as he moved forward at the stranger. The stranger picked up fast with the night fever hustle and into the angry cat, the circle clapped and the cigar puffed, as the sunglasses where tilted so the skeleton could watch better, as the two dancers where working up a sweat, before they even reached the top the song stopped. The skeleton looked at both. And put his fist out with his thumb pointing to a side, Dean came up and the thumb stayed. The stranger came up and the thumb stayed, Dean was surprised no one had ever made it past the skeleton, there was always eliminations however he didn't mind, this stranger had something about him.


End file.
